


Understanding Myself

by TR_Purin



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/M, autism headcanons, slight lutecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics focusing on a different look at the Luteces. Rated for slight sexual content in chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding Myself

"Brother?"

"Yes, sister?"

"We are quite different from other people, aren’t we?"

"I suppose we are. Not many others get to meet themselves"

"No, I meant… I feel as though we’re not the same as everyone else"

"Go on?"

"When I, and I suppose you, where a child I felt that I didn’t see the world the same way as other children."

"Yes, I also did. I felt as though I didn’t… understand the world… I guess I still don’t"

"Other children would tease me and call me stupid. As I got older I learned how to act like a regular person but I still don’t… feel right with everyone"

"Neither do I. It sometimes feels like everyone else is speaking some other language"

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"I’m not sure, sister"

"Well, maybe it’s not all bad, brother. I… have you, you understand me"

"As do you, sister"


	2. Childhood

"Hey, Stupid!"

"Oh look! It’s that idiot, Rosalind!"

"Haha! If you keep yelling at her she’ll start flapping her hands like she’s trying to fly away!"

"Stop… stop calling me that…!"

"What’s that? Speak up you dumb crybaby!"

"I-I’m not stupid! I’m not a crybaby!"

"Then why do you always cry? Go home and read your stupid books!"

"Haha! No don’t do that, science is for BOYS! Girls have no place there!"

Rosalind clutches her books close to her chest as the tears started to well up in her eyes. She tried to say something but no words came out of her mouth.

She stood there for a few seconds and ended up running home, the cruel laughter still echoing in her head.

"Rosalind? What’s wrong?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter crying

"…"

Rosalind ended up dropping her books on the floor and started shaking her hands.

"Rosalind! I told you to stop that!" Her mother grabbed her hands to silence them.

"No!" The young girl pulled her hands away and broke down, crying.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with you" Her mother walked away shaking her head.


	3. Just a bit of shameless fluff ;)

Before meeting each other, Robert and Rosalind had never really been sexually involved with anybody. The two where too focused on their studies to find time and even if they did have time they where never good at talking to people, let alone starting a romantic or sexual relationship. It’s not to say they didn’t have sexual desire though, they would take care of that themselves alone in their rooms with nobody to bother them.

Robert only had minimal experience. Once in college his colleagues convinced him to come to a brothel with them to see what it was all about. The boys all knew he was a virgin so helped him out by paying for him. It didn’t last long, however Robert was nervous, couldn’t speak, and the place was a little too loud for him to concentrate. He eventually just left and wanted to forget the whole experience.

Throughout her life lots of men have tried to court Rosalind with no success. Most of the time she had no idea what they where trying to accomplish, and if she did she just bluntly stated she wasn’t interested and that they should bother some other woman.

The two where fine with the thought they would never find a romantic or sexual partner… that is until Robert crossed over to Rosalind’s world.

It was strange for them to finally meet someone else who was like them. Strange, detached, quiet, and not able to understand “regular” people. It didn’t take long for the two to realize they had feelings for each other both romantic… and sexual.

Sharing the same bed got very awkward once these thoughts started emerging. They would both face away from each other and try to stay on their side of the bed all night. Some mornings they would find themselves waking up cuddled next to their double and try to frantically brush it off as an innocent accident that happened in their sleep.

It happened again and again until one time they ended up waking up in the middle of the night, faces mere inches away from each other. Robert put his hand on Rosalind’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

That night they made love for the first time and while it wasn’t how they say it is in books, they wouldn’t want it to be with anyone else.

They slept in that morning, holding each other close with smiles on their faces.


	4. Rosalind's Meltdown

"Madame Lutece! Have you made any new discoveries?"

"Madame Lutece! What made you want to build Columbia?"

"Madame Lutece! Why did you become a scientist?"

"Madame Lutece!"

"Madame Lutece!"

The sounds of people shouting began to sound nothing like actual words, and instead just noise. Every sound was attacking Rosalind’s head at once as she desperately tried to focus.

She had her hands squeezed together in front of her stomach and found that she couldn’t even speak, and instead could just make short quiet noises. She just wanted to leave and go home to get away from all this.

"I…" She started as she tried to get away from the crowd.

"Madame Lutece, is something wrong?" A hand reached out to touch her shoulder.

"NO!" She jumped back "Don’t touch me!"

The man stared at her with an expression she couldn’t read, was it surprise? Anger? Sympathy? She had no idea.

"I need to go" Rosalind quickly walked away from the crowd and made her way home.

She got to the Lutece Labs and went straight to the living room and sat down, taking deep breaths and shaking her hands in her peculiar way.  
"Why…" Tears started to well up in her eyes "Why am I so different?".

Rosalind buried her face in her hands and cried. She was a freak! ever since childhood she was like this, never able to stay in groups, not being able to handle noise.  
She was always so different and nobody has been able to understand her.

She just stayed there on the couch, crying alone in her empty house.


	5. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Reflectionoftheeluvian on Tumblr: One of them is autistic, the other isn't

He knew something was… off about her a few days after he recovered from entering her world.

He’d notice her fiddling with her hands, shaking them in a strange way, when he asked her about this she replied that it’s something she does.

She’d cut interviews and questions short, citing a headache and head straight home. Once there she’d go quickly to her (their) bedroom and stay a while before coming out and acting like nothing happened.

Another incident occurred when he was wandering around the house. He heard her talking, but to who? He peeked around the corner to their living room and saw that she wasn’t speaking to anyone.

She had her head down (using her hands to hold it up, it seemed) and was reciting a part of a physics textbook to herself.

"Rosalind?"

She jumped up when she heard his voice “Robert! I didn’t know you where there…” She said as she fixed a stray hair.

"What is going on? You’ve been acting weird since you got home from your meeting" Weirder then usual he added in his thoughts.

"It’s nothing" She replied quickly "I was just…it was different from what I thought it would be, there where a lot of people there this time and I wasn’t prepared for it" She wasn’t giving him eye contact. She seems to have trouble with that He thought.

"Rosalind" She wouldn’t look at him "Rosalind, you don’t like crowds or lots of noises, I get that but…" He trailed off. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings or anything.

"But what?"

"Why are you so… you don’t act like anyone else" He said "You never seem to get jokes, you insist on sleeping in a heavy blanket even when it’s warm out, you constantly play with whatever is in your hand, and now I find you talking to yourself!"

"…"

He stared at her, waiting for her reply.

"I don’t know" She whispered as she walked away from him.

"Pardon? I didn’t hear that?"

"I said I don’t know!" She snapped at him and ran towards the bedroom.

Robert sat down on the couch and sighed. “I’ll never understand you” He mumbled.


	6. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Superspambutt on Tumblr: The Luteces try to dance together but they keep fucking up.

"Hold on, I don’t think we’re doing this right, maybe I need to lift my arm higher"  
"I think we’re too close?"  
"No I’m pretty sure this is how close we need to be…"  
"But we keep stepping on each others feet- OW!"  
"Ah! Sorry, sister!"  
"No it’s fine just… I think it’s like this"  
Rosalind reached over and grabbed Roberts hand to place it on her lower back. She held his other hand out to the side.  
"This… yes this feels better"  
"Yes now… I guess just move in the same direction as I move…"  
Robert nodded and Rosalind slowly stepped to the left. Robert followed and they repeated the action to the right. They went back and forth to the music like this for a bit.  
"Yes I believe we are doing fine"  
"Indeed we are"  
"We don’t just go back and forth, though"  
"No… dancers usually go in a circle or a square"  
"Ok, try stepping back this time"  
The two attempted the seemingly easy move but ended up stumbling over their own feet and landing in a very awkward position.  
"Rosalind! I-I’m sorry!"  
"No it’s fine"  
Rosalind quickly rolled off her brother and tried to hide her redding face. She stood up, brushed herself off, and held out her hand.  
"Come on" She said with a smile "We’ll somehow get this right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of based on an IRL experience I had haha


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by insaneguyofdoomblr: Luteces are uncomfortable with physical contact, even with each other, and try to build up a tolerance.

Physical Contact and social interaction, two things Robert and Rosalind where never able to get right, especially physical contact. The two had a bubble and did NOT like people entering that bubble, even if they asked.

It wasn't something you could just avoid though. Shaking hands, hugging relatives,... taking care of your double as they bleed out on your couch after entering a new universe.

Rosalind had to keep him company as he recovered and unfortunately this involved touching which neither of them really enjoyed (Robert even less so, what with being delirious and bleeding everywhere).

Soon Robert was up and walking and didn't need as much assistance. There where quite a few times where he almost fainted and his sister had to carry him on her shoulder.

Once he fully recovered (not without the occasional nosebleeds, which he could handle himself) there was no more need for touching. This was perfectly fine with the two, one less thing to stress them out.

They where eating dinner, like every other evening.

"Rosalind, you have some food on your face" Robert said.

"I do? Where?" Rosalind replied

"On your right cheek" He pointed to the spot on his own face

"Here?"

"No it's higher!"

"Did I get it?"

"N-no! It's to the left" This was starting to bug him and without warning he reached over and wiped off the spot of salad dressing himself.

Rosalind jumped a bit at the contact.

"Ah! I'm sorry I forgot you didn't like..."

"-No... no it's fine" She stopped him "It didn't feel the same as when someone else touches me"

"I guess it's because you and I are the same"

Rosalind chuckled a bit "Yes that could be it"

Robert also started to laugh "To be honest I think I've gotten used to it, you touching me, I mean"

"Oh?"

"Maybe you taking care of me has helped a bit"

Rosalind thought it over for a bit. Yes, she didn't react as badly now when they accidentally brush hands or bump into each other.

"It seems to be the same way with me" She stated while she picked up her dishes "I'm going to clean these up and then go to bed, I have a long meeting tomorrow"

Robert nodded and did the same with his dishes. Now that they where making progress, maybe he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch for much longer.


	8. Daily Routine

**From the personal audio diary of acclaimed scientist, Rosalind Lutece**

_Each morning I wake up at precisely 8:30 AM, any later will throw off my entire morning routine and have disastrous consequences._

_I then make my way to the kitchen and make myself breakfast. Every day I have two pieces of toast, only toasted until the bread starts to blacken, and two sunny side up eggs. Along with this I have a morning tea._

_After eating I go into the bathroom to fix myself up. I brush my teeth, wash my face, and then brush my hair in that exact order. I must do at least 100 strokes with the brush and make sure no strand is out of place._

_Then I go and get dressed. People ask us why we only seem to own one outfit. The answer is simple, we like the feel of it and have multiples of the same suit, why go buy something else if we are already comfortable in what we have?_

_After that my morning routine is done and all is well, unless something goes wrong in the next 24 hours. Messing up just a tiny thing in this routine results in me getting irritated. If things keep going wrong then I’ll end up breaking down… it’s not a pretty sight._

_Oh, and if you’re wondering, yes, Robert does have his own routine quite similar to mine except he spends less time on his hair and has pancakes for breakfast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8:30 may seem late to wake up at but i assume they work a lot at night and need to sleep in.


	9. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Reflectionoftheeluvian on Tumblr: Luteces teaching Allistic!Elizabeth

"… and that finishes up chapter one of the Introduction to Quantum Physics, now we will go more in depth with-"

Rosalind stopped talking when she heard a small yawn. She and Robert both turned to look at Elizabeth.

 

"Ah, is it time for a nap?" Robert asked "Do children your age still have naps?"

"I’m not sure" Rosalind chimed in "She is 10 years old right now i don’t believe they have those at this age"

"Hmmm maybe it’s just her then?"

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth said loud enough to be heard "No I uh… I don’t take naps anymore I just…" she trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Are you hungry?"

"Or perhaps thirsty?"

"No!" Elizabeth interrupted the two "Just, I think the lesson went on a little too long, I was starting to doze off… no offense"

The Twins both turned to look at the clock. They seemed to be rambling for a full hour and a half, longer then what they had thought the lesson would be.

"Oh…" Rosalind said after some silence "We must have gotten carried away"

"We tend to do this you see" Robert added.

"We ramble on and on about this subject and completely lost track of time"

"Honestly you should have said something if you where getting bored"

"I was going to but I didn’t want to seem rude" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, then we have done more then enough for today" Rosalind picked up the textbooks and put them into her bag.

"We shall see you next week then!" Robert waved goodbye as the two headed to the door.

"Hey wait you don’t have to-" It was too late and they had already closed the door "-leave".

Elizabeth groaned and sat down on the floor. Alone again, same as always.


End file.
